


Many the Miles

by runicmagitek



Series: Pharmercy Week 2018 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: Work whisks Angela elsewhere, but she and Fareeha make the best of the situation.





	Many the Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - free day!

A new message blipped to life on her phone. After her last follow-up appointment, Angela fished it out and glanced at the screen. Her heart simultaneously rocketed and plummeted. Clearance for the Pacific coast clinic in the United States was greenlit. Another haven for those in need, another mark in her legacy.

If only her job wasn’t as demanding as it needed to be.

She announced the news to Fareeha upon returning home—more like a glorified dormitory within the base of operations. Maybe one day they would have an actual house to call their own, but until then, they moved where their work deemed necessary.

Besides, home was wherever Fareeha was.

“That’s amazing!” She scooped Angela into her arms and kissed her. “Should we go out and celebrate? Might be last minute, but it’s my treat.”

Angela tried to mirror Fareeha’s brilliance, yet failed. “Yeah, we can do that.”

“What’s up?”

She sighed. “It’s… I have to fly out this weekend.”

“Wow, that soon?”

“That was the agreement.”

“For how long?”

“About a year, this time.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Fareeha tucked fingers beneath Angela’s chin and lifted her dreary face. “Hey, we’ll figure it out, alright? We’ve done this before when one of us was shipped abroad.”

“I know, but those were weeks at a time. This is a huge commitment.”

“I get that. It won’t be easy for either of us, but it makes _me_ happy to see you flourish like this. Think of all the lives you’ll be helping out!”

Shy eyes averted from Fareeha. “Yeah. It’ll help a lot of people who don’t have access to that.”

“See? If you don’t do it, then who will?”

With a gentle sigh, she whispered, “I just wish you could come with me.”

Fareeha squeezed her tight. “I know. I wish I could go, too. Maybe I can get a temporary assignment out there. Or visit you when I’m on leave. Or maybe you can get away for a week yourself and come visit me back here.”

She nodded into Fareeha and kissed her cheek. “I just want everything to be okay between us.”

“Everything _is_ okay and will continue to be okay.” She faced Angela to kiss her nose. “Nothing’s going to get between us. I promise. And I’m _proud_ of you. Never forget that. Now come on, let’s go out and celebrate!”

The following weekend, Angela stood in the airport, unable to let go of Fareeha. They rubbed each other’s backs and kissed away the tears.

“You’re going to be great,” Fareeha reminded Angela. “You’re always free to call.”

“There’s a ten hour time difference,” Angela giggled out.

“Doesn’t matter. Day or night, you can call me, alright?”

“Yeah.”

Leaning in for a kiss, Fareeha whispered against her, “I love you, _habibi_.”

Angela nuzzled into her one last time. “I love you, too, _meine Liebling_.”

It didn’t make boarding her plane any easier, let alone the entire flight to the west coast, but she hoped the year-long venture didn’t wear down their relationship.

Upon reaching her destination, Angela tossed herself into her work and never looked back. Construction of the facility was in the works, but it was the implementation which required her diligent oversight. Names she had only read of in medical journals approached her in the flesh to discuss her hopes and dreams. She basked in the knowledge of her peers, delighted to know she was not alone in her vision of establishing safety and peace within the world. Slowly, but surely, they worked together to ensure a better future—something that was worthwhile for _everyone_.

Yet when she returned to her hotel suite, she rolled over in bed and pawed at the empty space next to her.

True to her word, Fareeha answered the video calls Angela sent her way. Every night, they laughed and chatted until one of them fell asleep midway through the call. The glow of the screen in the middle of the night wasn’t a warm body cuddling beside her, but it was better than nothing.

“I love you,” Fareeha always reminded her at one point, sometimes while yawning.

“I love you, too,” she replied.

“And I’m really proud of you.”

Blush warmed Angela’s cheeks. “Thank you.”

She lived for those ethereal calls. The days crawled by and the work piled up, but Angela could always count on that one consistency in her life. Always Fareeha.

It was almost the end of summer which marked her fourth month assisting with the developments. Angela scarfed down her measly lunch while skimming over paperwork requiring her signature. Despite it being Friday, she plowed through the day like any other. Her colleagues enticed her with prospects of drinks and dancing as a means to unwind from another productive week, but she ignored every last request. She didn’t come to the west coast for a vacation; she came out to work.

Her phone buzzed. With a roll of her eyes, she reached for it. _I swear, if that_ _’s the intern asking me another billing question, I’m just going to walk over there and—_

Angela paused and stared. A selfie of her and Fareeha on their trip to Mexico flashed beneath the familiar number. She raised an eyebrow before accepting the call.

“And what,” Angela said with a smile, “did I do to deserve a call at _this_ hour?”

“Being an absolute cutie. What else?”

She could almost hear Fareeha grinning on the other end. “You never call me at this time.”

“First for everything, right?”

“I guess.” She paused. “Is everything okay? I haven’t done an audio-only call in forever.”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. Kind of busy at the moment.”

“Work alright?”

“Yeah, you know how it is.”

“Don’t I ever,” Angela muttered under her breath.

“How’s the weather out there?”

“Same old, same old. It’s Los Angeles.”

“What’s it like?”

She giggled. “Sunny as always, you know that.”

“Want to look out the window and describe it to me?”

Shaking her head, Angela approached the window by the balcony. “What, do you want me to describe every cloud that’s in the sky? It’s not like the sun’s a different color or—”

She looked out into the courtyard, dropped the phone, and squealed. Down below stood Fareeha, grinning and waving.

Angela raced down all four flights of stairs, far too impatient to bother with the elevator. As she sprinted into the lobby, Fareeha entered, removed her sunglasses, and braced herself for impact. Angela jumped into her arms and clung on for dear life. Fareeha laughed and spun her about.

“Hey you,” she whispered into Angela’s hair.

Tears flowed down her grinning face as she lifted it to kiss Fareeha. “Hey,” she echoed back.

She ignored whatever work there was left to do; it could wait until Monday. Instead, Angela brought Fareeha to her room to settle in.

“How long are you even out here for?” she asked, fidgeting hands over one another.

“About a month,” Fareeha said. “Had some leftover vacation time this year I wasn’t going to use. Well, and for next year, too. Figured it was better to spend it now.”

Angela grinned. “I still have to work, you know.”

Fareeha embraced and kissed her. “I know, but I can do some tourist stuff and be back in time to keep you company when you’re done. Though I guess if you need a bodyguard for the day, you can enlist me. I take kisses as payment.”

“You’re so silly!” Angela laughed out.

“Ten kisses per hour. Up front, too.”

“How many kisses do I have to give you to stick around for this whole month.”

Fareeha quirked her lips about. “I haven’t done the math on that, but like, _a lot_.”

They laughed, nuzzled, and kissed. Angela couldn’t stop grinning the entire time.

“So what now?” Fareeha asked.

“Well, I had some paperwork to go over, but… you’re here now.”

“That I am.”

“Would you want to get a head start on some of that sightseeing you wanted to do?”

“Would I ever!”

Tourists and locals alike crowded the streets. Salt marked the air as the ocean crashed into the sandy shores. The two lovebirds strolled alongside the beach, pausing only to purchase lunch from a taco truck. They exchanged bites and licked each other's fingers, all done with a grin.

“Not even half a mile outside of your hotel and you got access to food like that?” Fareeha poked her sides until Angela laughed. “I’d be there for every meal.”

“There _is_ room service in the hotel.”

“Twenty-four hour kind of thing?”

“Of course.”

“Guess we can get ourselves some late night dessert! That is… if I don’t tire you out by then.”

Angela playfully whacked her shoulder. “We’re in _public_!”

“Oh, all the more reason to tease you to death.”

Another half a mile and they reached their destination. The crowds thickened, but it was all worth the wait. Angela eyed Fareeha as they took a turn towards the bustling expanse that was Santa Monica Pier.

“Wait, are you for real?” Fareeha peered past her sunglasses to examine the display. “It’s not just a fictional place in the movies?”

“No, silly,” Angela tugged her arm to keep her moving, “it’s a real place.”

“And you work down the street from it?!”

“Well, the hotel isn’t far, so it counts for something. My colleagues have brought me once already, but… I figured it would be more fun with you.”

Fareeha absorbed the wondrous vicinity like a child in a candy shop. “This is amazing! Come on, let’s go!”

Angela didn’t have to entice her with any of the spectacles; Fareeha nearly dragged her to every possible excitement. They spent hours in the classic arcade alone, long enough for Fareeha to win a stuffed animal. They relaxed on the historical carousel without a care in the world and explored the aquarium dwelling beneath it. They tempted the old, yet exhilarating park rides, where both clung to one another throughout the entirety of the roller coaster. They indulged in old-fashioned milkshakes and handmade churros—a newfound favorite of Fareeha’s. They strolled the pier itself as mere spectators of the fishermen, the street artists and performers, and distant surfers. They watched the sunset in the Pacific, casting a fiery light over the west coast until it burned off to make way for the stars.

“I’m really happy you’re here,” Angela murmured while riding the Ferris wheel.

Fareeha rested an arm around her and squeezed. “I’m happy to be out here, too. I know you have a lot of important work to focus on, but I hope I’m less of a distraction and more of a comfort to have around.”

They reached the top of the Ferris wheel, the view spanning across all of the vacant beach and dazzling city. Angela ignored it all to focus on Fareeha. She drank in those dark eyes and the affection burning in them. Nuzzling in close, Angela hummed and embraced Fareeha.

Their hands interlocked. They bumped noses before locking lips. Work would eventually call for her attention, but until then, Angela was determined to make the most of her time with Fareeha. Besides, they had a late night dessert from room service with their names on it to look forward to.

“Wherever you are,” she said, “I feel at home. That’s all that matters to me.”

A soft smile melted into Fareeha’s features. “You will always be home for me, too.”


End file.
